Saved
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: "I love you, Train. Dammit, I LOVE YOU! I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, your-". She couldn't continue what she was saying since Train silenced her with his index finger. "I know". Train and Eve. Oneshot. R&R!


_Yay! My first Eve x Train oneshot!!! Yippee!!!!!!! Hope you like it guys!

* * *

  
_

She couldn't help it. She cried. She cried and cried and cried. Sven was gone. He was never going to come back.

Ever.

The thought only made her cry more. And the fact that Train was not there didn't really helped the situation at all. Why did he have to be gone when she needed him the most this time?

"Eve…"

The familiar voice of the notorious female thief for hire broke the sob's she was omitting. It was a voice laced with pity.

Pity.

Oh how she hated that word. But that couldn't be helped in this situation, could it?

"Oh God, Eve!"

It was Jenos this time, which couldn't bear to see any girl crying out tears of despair. He hugged her, and together with Rinslet, comforted the girl whose world shattered into millions of pieces the second time when her surrogate father died. _If only… If only I was stronger enough to protect myself. Then maybe Sven would be alive.

* * *

  
_

The funeral was sad, as normal as any funeral could be. All Sven's loved ones was present, even all the numbers, except for a certain former assassin.

Train was nowhere to be found. Probably, he still didn't heard the death of his partner. He left Sven and Eve after the Eden incident which was three years ago, after all. _But still, it isn't a good excuse. Heck, he's got Chronos!_

"Eve, we better go", Rinslet's voice trailed off as she touched the shoulder of the blond "Jenos is waiting in the car".

Breaking from her reverie, Eve found out that only her and Rinslet were the only ones left in Sven's grave.

"Just give ma a few more minutes, Rins..."

"Alright. I'll be waiting outside."

Kneeling down, Eve touched the markings on her surrogate fathers grave. _Why did you have to die, Sven? You were everything to me, well, aside to Train and everybody of __course... But, you were the first one who cared for me, who treated me as a human and not a killing machine Torneo created me to be. You were the father I never had._

As if on cue, thunder roared on the skies as it began to rain, but Eve didn't seem to care. She was to busy musing in her thoughts. Not even knowing it, she started to cry.

_I remember you asking why I had always loved the rain, Sven. You know why? Since no one notices I'm crying. Not you, not Rins, not Train. _

By now, Eve was soaked to the bone, her clothes clinging to her body like a second skin. Her short hair covering crimson eyes. From afar, a figure with melancholic cat like eyes looked at her.

_Who's going to help me now? Who's going to help me cook, clean and do the sweeper business? And, who's going to help me look for Train? You know it, I know, that I love Train with all my heart. By the way my world shattered to pieces when he went away after the Eden incident, without even saying a single goodbye. You knew it all from the start._

She felt that there was no rain anymore. An umbrella was probably hovering above her, but the carriers identity was still unknown to her.

"Princess..."

A voice so familiar to her was heard, startling her. Looking up, she saw none other that the legendary Black Cat himself, wearing a black trench coat over his blue jacket. _The stray cat finally decides to show up._

"Train...". Her voice sounded unbelievable.

"Hello, Princess", Train greeted again. Seconds passed. Eve couldn't believe it. Her stray cat finally showed up.

"Are- are you real?", her voice trailed and Train couldn't help but chuckle at her expression. Kneeling down, he touched her face and grinned.

"Yes, alive and real", he replied before Eve launched herself at him, taking him off guard. After a moment though, he responded to the hug, snaking his strong arms around her waist. _Oh God, please let this moment last. _

She was with him again. And she won't let him go away without telling him her feelings. _I don't care if he loves Saya. As long as he knows this, I'm content._

"Princess...??"

"I love you", she said before looking at his surprised expression.

"P-pardon?", he asked quite unsure about what he heard.

"I love you, Train. Dammit, I LOVE YOU!! I love everything about you, your hair, your eyes, your-"

She couldn't continue what she was saying since Train silenced her with his index finger.

"I know"

And with that reply, his lips met hers in a passionate kiss.

And The Stray Cat Finally Founds It's Owner

_

* * *

_

Read & Review!


End file.
